aNotHer
by Kadalin Kelinci
Summary: [ SORI TELAT, INI CHAPTER 5 UPDATED ] / Gadis yang kau benci ternyata laki-laki. Ceklis. Gadis itu ingin membunuhmu. Ceklis. Kau jadi jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bukan gadis itu. Ceklis. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi? / BAD!Sakura. OC!Sakura. Romance/Crime. Warning inside! RnR? お願いします。
1. Who Are You?

**::ANotHer::**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): Alternate Universe (AU), a lil bit gore (nantinya), lime (nanti, mungkin?), M for safe, bahasa sampah kadang suka nyelip, tolong maklumi saja (?)

 **A/N: Halo, ini fiksi hasil collab loh. Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **"Who Are You?"**_

.

.

.

Dipuja, digilai, bahkan dicintai oleh hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah membuat Uchiha bungsu ini jengah dan muak. Ia mendesis dan menatap penuh intimidasi pada semua mata berbinar yang memandangnya seolah ia adalah makhluk agung yang patut dikagumi. Binar mata mereka bahkan berbentuk hasrat yang entah ia sendiri sulit menafsirkannya. Seperti haus akan sesuatu.

 _Cih._

Rasanya ingin sekali menghardik dan berteriak pada mereka semua, _'KALIAN MENYEBALKAN._ _ENYAH._ _'_

Namun, nyatanya kemurkaannya bertambah parah hanya kepada satu gadis yang benar-benar sudah melanggar wilayahnya. Manik _emerald_ gadis itu―yang entah mengapa bagi Sasuke terlihat begitu menyedihkan―dan rambut merah muda―yang lagi-lagi, menurut Sasuke sangat menyakitkan matanya. Dari mata hingga ujung rambut milik gadis itu begitu menarik atensi _onyx_ -nya. Menarik dari segi yang negatif, tentunya.

"Singkirkan _bentou_ itu dari hadapanku, sekarang." desis Sasuke.

Menggunakan penekanan di setiap pemenggalan di akhir kalimat membuat Haruno Sakura tidak gentar sama sekali. Baginya ini hal biasa―penolakan Sasuke.

"Aku membuat _onigiri_ ―"

"Masa bodoh. Menjauh."

Sakura diam tak melanjutkan perkataannya. _Onyx_ kelam milik Sasuke sungguh menusuk hatinya. Demi pujaan hati ia rela bangun pagi dan membuat bekal. Apa hasil yang ia terima? Penolakan. Harusnya ia belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke dengan senang hati memakan bekal buatan siswi di sekolah? Mungkin kalau itu terjadi, saat itu pula kiamat datang.

Dengan murung ia menunduk, "Kau tidak pernah memakan _bentou_ buatanku."

Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa.

' _Apa katanya? Hell, s_ _eakan dia ibuku saja yang harus mengurusi setiap makanan yang kumakan.'_

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membuatkanku bekal," angkuh Sasuke, kini dengan alis kiri terangkat dan nada merendahkan.

Dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, entah mengapa hanya gadis merah muda ini yang selalu mendapat perlakuan sadis dari Sasuke. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang berani melanggar dan melewati batas wilayah aman seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis di depannya hanya terdiam. Surai merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Laki-laki bersurai raven ini menghela napas pelan mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi gadis ini pasti akan menangis.

Tanpa rasa bersalah―yeah, mungkin―Sasuke segera melewati gadis ini dengan cueknya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Menangis saja sana. Kaupikir aku akan peduli_ _?_ _'_

Ia lelah dengan semua tingkah konyol dan menggelikan semua gadis di sekolahnya, tetapi entah mengapa tingkah Sakura selalu sangat amat menyebalkan di matanya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti karena ucapan gadis di belakangnya.

"Kaupikir kau siapa, eh?"

Nada serta caranya berbicara sama sekali bukan khas Sakura tapi jika bukan Sakura yang berucap, siapa lagi? Akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan badan tanpa minat.

 _Onyx_ -nya melebar sedikit saat melihat kilatan dari _emerald_ di depannya. Emosi jelas terukir di sana. Sangat jelas.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tak sudi. Hah, gila. Persetan dengan kau," ucap Sakura, sedikit tersenyum aneh.

Keterkejutannya tidak sampai di situ, gaya bicara gadis di depannya benar-benar membuat emosi Sasuke sedikit terpancing. ' _Sial. Apa-apaan_ _ini?'_

"Aku bersabar selama ini. Hargai sedikit, _bajingan_."

Cukup. Ia menantang Sasuke untuk adu mulut. Namun, baru saja Sasuke ingin membalas perkataan Sakura, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

 ** _PRAK!_**

Sakura melempar kotak makan biru yang ia bawa tadi dengan keras ke lantai. Makanan berhamburan keluar. Dua onigiri yang tak berbentuk lagi, empat sosis yang dibentuk gurita, dadar gulung, tomat ceri—semuanya.

Gadis itu melangkah, jarak dengan laki-laki di depannya semakin mengikis. Kilatan mata di keduanya masih sama. Emosi bertemu emosi. Kilatan _onyx_ bertemu dengan sengatan tajam _emerald_.

Dengan wajah datar, Sakura menginjak dadar gulung yang sudah jatuh ke lantai, "Sampah," desisnya pelan sembari melihat kakinya menginjak dadar gulung tersebut.

Injakannya pelan tapi pasti. Dadar gulung itu akhirnya benar-benar lumat seakan-akan Sakura menginjak-injak Sasuke.

 _Emerald_ Sakura berpindah atensi, kini menelisik laki-laki di depannya tajam. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melecehkan, "sama seperti kau―" ia lantas menyelipkan beberapa surai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "―sampah. Tak berharga. Barang rongsok."

 _Ctik—_

Entah mengapa seperti ada saraf yang putus di kepala Sasuke saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Saraf yang putus itu seakan menjadi pemantik api kemarahan dalam dadanya.

"Kau―hei, kau mau ke mana!" teriak Sasuke, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tak terima dirinya dilecehkan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak mengacuhkannya dan malah meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan segala kemurkaan serta sumpah serapah yang menyangkut di tenggorokan.

" _Damn it_ _!_ "

 _ **PRANG!—**_

Meninju kaca terdekat untuk melampiaskan amarah akhirnya ia lakukan. Sasuke menggeram penuh kekesalan. Amarahnya hampir saja memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun kalau saja ia tak mengendalikan dirinya.

Siapa tadi? Apakah itu sisi sebenarnya Sakura? Atau akting belaka?

"Hah. Masa bodoh."

Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin dengan darah sedikit mengucur dari tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya, ia tak peduli dengan luka semacam itu.

 _ **サスサク**_

Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa. Gila. Ia yakin bahwa kemarin itu nyata. _Damn_ , bahkan luka di tangannya akibat memecahkan kaca masih belum kering. _Which mean_ _s_ , kejadian kemarin itu bukan hanya fatamorgana atau imajinasi gilanya saja.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang malu-malu melihatnya dari jauh sambil―berpura-pura―sibuk mengobrol dengan sahabatnya membuat otak jenius Uchiha bungsu ini berpikir keras mengingat bagaimana kekurangajaran mulut Sakura kemarin sore.

"Kau memperhatikan Sakura. Tumben."

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Lucu. Kenapa hari ini rasanya memaksa Sasuke untuk tertawa sarkastik?

"Kau dan pikiran bodohmu," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Terserah. Oi, sepertinya kekasihmu akan kemari."

Tepukan di bahu yang diberikan Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya lagi ke sumber pembicaraan mereka setelah memberikan sahabatnya _death glare_ karena mengatakan bahwa gadis merah muda itu kekasihnya. Dari gelagatnya, memang sepertinya Sakura akan ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk. Saat ini dengan gugup serta kikuk, Sakura menggenggam obat merah dan perban―yang sepertinya untuk Sasuke―berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah dua laki-laki tampan tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan lelaki pujaannya, Sakura meneguk ludah gugup, "Ha―hai. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Alis Sasuke berkerut.

' _Ia lupa kejadian kemarin? Atau berpura-pura bodoh?_ _'_

Tahu bahwa sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menjawab membuat Sakura tambah gugup. Sebenarnya hatinya sudah retak dengan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak suka ia datang menghampirinya, "Ini. Untukmu."

Sakura menyodorkan obat merah dan perban ke arah Sasuke. Naruto dengan iseng bersiul menggoda. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alis.

Menampik tangan kanan Sakura yang tengah memegang obat merah, "Tidak butuh," katanya tajam.

Dalam hati, Sasuke ingin tahu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Sakura lewat penolakannya. Apa sama seperti kemarin? Atau sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu pasrah?

"Kau jahat, _Teme_! Kasihan Sakura- _chan_!" protes Naruto.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal sahabatnya dengan perban karena menambahkan sufiks _chan_ untuk gadis di depannya ini.

Menggelikan.

"Aa.. Tak apa. Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." ucap Sakura kikuk, diakhiri dengan senyum manis sebelum kembali ke tempat sahabat _blonde_ -nya, Yamanaka Ino. Ia berbalik dan berlari cukup cepat setelah mendapati penolakan Sang Uchiha, lagi.

"Ck. _Teme_ , apa-apaan kau."

"Berisik, _Usuratonkachi_."

 **サスサク**

Mendapat tugas piket di perpustakaan adalah kesialan Sasuke di hari ini. Jika saja tangan kanannya tidak luka pasti ia tidak akan menggerutu seperti ini. Dalam kondisi begini biasanya ia akan menyuruh Naruto mengambil alih kerjaannya―tentunya dengan bayaran ramen sebanyak tiga mangkuk―tapi sayang, sahabatnya itu sudah pulang dikarenakan mengantar kekasihnya pulang. Ck.

Menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikannya melakukan piket bukan hal sulit. Menggunakan salah satu fans-nya untuk ini pun pasti akan banyak sukarelawan yang dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Namun, jika melakukan itu Sasuke bukannya merasa terbantu malah akan merasa risih.

Suara pintu berdecit memecahkan keheningan. Perpustakaan yang hanya ada dirinya dan ratusan buku berjejer membuat suara itu bergema nyaring memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Mau tak mau _onyx_ -nya bergulir menatap siapa pelaku pembuka pintu.

Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat warna merah muda. Berdecih pelan lalu kembali melakukan tugas merepotkan―menyusun kembali buku-buku sesuai letak letak abjad―agar cepat selesai.

"Mau kubantu, Sasuke- _kun_?" cicit gadis merah muda itu pelan dan takut-takut.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah gadis di sampingnya sama sekali. Singkat dan padat.

"Kaupasti kesulitan dengan tangan luka seperti itu. Kubantu agar cepat selesai."

"Berisik. Sudah kubilang tidak usah,"

Hening.

Sasuke mengira Sakura akan pergi, tetapi sayang, pikirannya meleset. Buku yang berada di tangan kirinya sudah berpindah tangan. Kini Sakura memegang buku tersebut dan mengayunkannya sedikit, "Ini ditaruh mana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Lelaki bersurai raven ini geram, akhirnya ia berbalik sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan dan memandang nyalang _emerald_ di depannya, "Bagian mana dari kata _tidak_ _usah_ yang kau tak paham artinya, hah? Pergi sana."

"Tidak mau kubantu?" tanya Sakura keras kepala.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar―"

Gadis di depannya tertawa singkat, tawa aneh yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

 _ **BUGH!—**_

 _Onyx_ Sasuke terperanjat begitu mengetahui perbuatan gadis merah muda ini. Buku yang awalnya dipegang Sakura kemudian dilempar tepat mengenai tangan kanan Sasuke yang terluka. Rasa sakit menjalar dan darah segar kembali mengucur karena lukanya kemarin belum sembuh.

"Ups. _Gomen_. Habis kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau dibantu, jadi ya, kukembalikan lagi bukunya," ucap Sakura dengan nada jahil.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggertakkan giginya pelan. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat emosinya memuncak lagi.

"Brengsek―"

Tiba-tiba telunjuk kanan Sakura berada tepat di depan bibir Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri pelan, "Aa, jangan mengumpat dengan kata kasar begitu. Apalagi terhadap seorang gadis. Apa kau tidak diajari sopan-santun oleh kedua orang tuamu, hm?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sialan?" desis Sasuke. Matanya menelisik _emerald_ Sakura.

Tawa Sakura menggema begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tawa lepas yang mengerikan.

"Aku? Aku Sakura. Apa matamu buta, hah?"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit, "Tidak. Kau bukan Sa-ku-ra."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menghimpit tubuh mungil Sakura dengan tubuhnya hingga menabrak rak buku. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di samping kepala Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya yang berdarah, merangkul erat pinggang Sakura. Mereka berdua bertatapan intens selama dua detik sampai akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Menjauh dariku, Bajingan."

Pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh, "Jika kau Sakura, saat ini kaupasti sudah merona dengan hebatnya."

 _Emerald_ Sakura berkilat muak dan menatap _onyx_ Sasuke penuh intimidasi, "Jangan sok tahu, Sampah." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Telinga Sasuke panas mendengar sumpah-serapah yang dilontarkan gadis di depannya ini. "Jaga mulutmu, Nona." ucapnya penuh penekanan dan tak ingin dibantah. Entah dirasuki setan apa, Sasuke segera mencium bibir ranum gadis di hadapannya.

"Hmmph―Lepaskan ak—"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Yang jelas saat ini rasa hangat―yang entah berasal dari mana―menjalar ke permukaan bibirnya.

Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ada rasa manis tercipta saat ia menyentuh permukaan bibir Sakura. Matanya tak tertutup, _onyx_ -nya masih setia memandang kilatan emosi dari manik _emerald_ sang gadis.

Sejenak, _emerald_ itu bersembunyi dan setelah kembali, kilatan itu berubah. Kilatan penuh cinta dan damba kembali dapat Sasuke lihat dari kilau manik di depannya. Membuat Sasuke menutup mata, menikmati rasa hangat serta manis yang ia bisa rasakan ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Baru Sasuke sadari, gadis yang sedang ia cium saat ini—sangatlah cantik. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Gadis itu seolah menyihirnya untuk tunduk pada pesona yang dimilikinya.

Remasan lemah ia dapat di bahunya. Ketika pemuda ini membuka kembali matanya, yang dapat dilihat adalah mata yang terpejam serta wajah merona merah. Detik berikutnya Sasuke memutuskan kontak bibir mereka pelan.

Tidak menjauh. Bahkan hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Deru napas mereka saling berlomba mencapai udara. Remasan itu kini merosot ke depan dada bidangnya. Rona merah masih setia menghiasi wajah gadis merah muda ini. Bahkan Sasuke rasa, wajah Sakura malah semakin memerah.

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Pulang sana. Ini pelajaran buatmu agar tak berkata kasar lagi padaku," bisiknya kemudian. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, pemuda Uchiha itu langsung keluar dari perpustakaan. Membiarkan Sakura sendirian.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa kini pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalut dan mendadak buntu.

 **サスサク**

Sakura merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Ia bersandar di rak buku dengan sedikit tersengal. Di hadapannya, beberapa buku berserakan berantakan. Bahkan dari sudut mata kirinya, ia dapat melihat ada satu buku yang ujungnya terkena noda darah.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat dirinya 'tersadar' tadi, satu-satunya yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depannya, menciuminya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Bahkan, lengan kekar Sasuke masih bisa ia rasakan walaupun sang empunya sudah pergi.

Ia memperhatikan roknya. Terdapat sedikit noda darah di sana.

' _Apakah tangan Sasuke_ _terluka_ _gara-gara aku?'_

Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Semakin ia berpikir, jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Bukan. Bukan karena ia sedang memikirkan ciumannya dengan Sasuke barusan, ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya jantungnya seakan meledak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Rasa takut dan traumanya kembali datang. _Flashback_ dan kilatan-kilatan adegan buruk di masa lalu berenang-renang di kepalanya.

"D-dia kembali?" desis Sakura. Entah mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustrasi. Ia hampir menangis tetapi masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia segera mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya, ia berjengit saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya telah berubah. Alih-alih foto Sasuke yang terpampang, malah foto seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia ingat menjadi _wallpaper_ di layar ponselnya. Ia sangat yakin bukan ia sendiri yang dengan sengaja mengubah tampilan ponselnya. Bukan dirinya.

Berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut, ia memencet tombol _dial_ panggilan cepat dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

" _Okaasan_ , dia kembali... Dia... benar-benar... kembali..." lirih Sakura tertahan. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak terisak di sela-sela ucapannya. Di seberang telepon, ibunya panik bukan kepalang.

"Tolong jemput aku... A-aku tidak mau ada yang mati lagi..." saat Sakura mengucapkan 'mati' dia sudah benar-benar menangis hebat sampai-sampai dadanya sendiri terasa sesak. Dimatikan segera ponselnya dan diliriknya _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

"Toneri... _Gomenasai ne_ ," ucap Sakura lirih, nyaris hanya berupa bisikan halus.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ne, mina-san. Dou? Gimana? Hehe. Memang masih banyak yang kurang dari fiksi ini. Oleh karena itu, kami butuh masukan dari kalian :) Masukan, saran, dan kritik kalian yang berharga, sangat kami butuhkan agar fiksi ini menjadi lebih baik lagi! Jadi, jangan lupa memberikan review ya! Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya! xD Diusahakan update cepat kok :p**

 **Salam, Kadalin Kelinci 3**


	2. Long Time No See

**::** **aN** **otHer::**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe (AU), a lil bit gore, lime, M for safe, bahasa sampah kadang suka nyelip, tolong maklumi saja (?)**

 **A/N: Maaf ya, kami terlalu lama update-nya. Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

" **Long Time No See** **"**

.

.

.

Dinding putih bercorak kelopak sakura menjadi saksi saat pemilik kamar berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sejak tiga menit lalu. Dengusan napas pelan keluar. Udara berlomba mencapai permukaan langit, gadis merah muda ini kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Maniknya bergerak gelisah. Ekor _emerald_ -nya menaruh seluruh atensi pada buku tulis bersampul hijau yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Sedetik kemudian langkahnya perlahan tapi pasti mendekati buku tersebut. Setetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya menuju pipi. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka lembar demi lembar, _emerald_ -nya terpaku pada sebaris kalimat yang kemarin ia tulis.

 **Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **di perpustakaan?**

 _Emerald_ -nya bergulir menjelajahi halaman selanjutnya. Maniknya membesar tatkala melihat dua baris kalimat yang terdapat pada dua halaman setelah halaman yang ia tulisi kemarin. Tulisan acak-acakan yang ditulis dengan tinta warna merah.

 **Hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran.**

 **Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Sepertinya pria ayam itu menyukaimu. Harus kuapakan ya? Kau tidak lupa kan pada pria terakhir yang mendekatimu?**

Mata Sakura membulat, lutut Sakura lemas. Ia merosot tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau.. kenapa kau kembali? KENAPA?!"

Ia segera merobek halaman itu, menggumpalkannya menjadi bola dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah di ujung ruangan.

"Kumohon, siapa pun tolong aku..."

Sinar bulan yang menyusup melalui jendela menjadi penonton atas pelampiasan emosi Sakura malam itu.

Menangis, meraung, melepaskan segala emosi yang berkecamuk. Suaranya menggema memenuhi kamarnya.

 **サスサク**

Hari telah berganti, tetapi pikiran tokoh utama kita nyatanya masih sama seperti kemarin. Otaknya dipaksa berkerja keras oleh sang pemilik. Rasa bingung dan entah apa masih menggema di dalam kepalanya. _Absurd_. Tak berbentuk serta terarah. Mengambang seperti minyak dalam air.

Pemuda ini bahkan membenci rasa candu yang mulai ia ingin kecap lagi. Rasa manis dan hangat. Oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana lembutnya permukaan bibir itu. Ck. Benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Rasa ini, bukan hanya karena ciuman kemarin adalah ciuman pertama sang Uchiha kan? Pastinya bukan. Ciuman bukan hal baru baginya. Bahkan dirinya pun lupa kapan ciuman pertamanya terjadi. Kalau disebutkan, akan terlalu banyak nama yang terucap—dan banyak lagi nama perempuan yang ia lupakan.

Entahlah, jika memang benar, kenapa bayang-bayang itu rasanya begitu nyata? Jika bukan, lalu mengapa Sasuke masih memikirkannya?

Apakah karena ia melakukannya dengan Sakura? Tidak, tidak boleh begitu. Semua perempuan itu sama saja.

 _Onyx_ -nya melebar tatkala mendapatkan ide yang mungkin bisa segera mengenyahkan rasa yang amat menganggu ini. Sedetik kemudian pemuda bersurai raven ini berdiri dan keluar kelas dengan segera tanpa memedulikan teriakan maha dahsyat Naruto.

" _Aku harus mengetes seseorang... Siapa saja asal jangan cewek murahan itu,"_

 **サスサク**

Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru dan menabrak seorang gadis di depan perpustakaan. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang ia tabrak tampak terkejut saat yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau memakai pemoles bibir?" tanya Sasuke kasar.

Gadis itu menggeleng takut.

"Pinjam bibirmu," 

Mendapati jawaban yang ia inginkan tentu tak membuat ia menyia-nyiakan hal ini, dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Napas gadis yang menjadi korban ciumannya terhenti sesaat. Sasuke tak peduli. Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin mencoba mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang masih bersliweran di kepalanya. Batinnya berkecamuk.

" _Gadis ini... Biasa saja. Tapi kenapa si pink itu—Argh_ _sial_ _—"_

Teriakan demi teriakan mengusik pendengaran. Pemuda raven itu mendongak dan mendapati mereka berdua sudah di kelilingi gerombolan siswi yang murka serta memasang wajah ingin menangis menyaksikan _kiss_ _ing_ _scene live_ ini.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan bibirnya begitu melihat warna merah muda berada di antara gerombolan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian merah muda itu menghilang menjauhi kerumunan.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Isi kepalanya mendadak terasa kosong.

 **サスサク**

" _Well_ , saat ini kau tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, Bung! Namamu ada di mading dengan _font_ paling besar!"

Sasuke sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang gadis merah muda bisa mengacaukan pikirannya dalam sekejap. Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatannya tadi pagi. Sejak insiden di perpustakaan otak Sang Jenius Uchiha mulai kusut.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" desis Sasuke tak suka.

Tawa renyah Naruto lontarkan, "Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kau baru saja mencium ketua OSIS kita, Shion. Bagaimana rasanya? Ah, kalau saja aku tak punya Hinata, aku juga ingin mencicipi bibir Shion."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Nama asing baru saja masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Siapa pula itu Shion?

Sedetik kemudian mata _onyx_ pemuda raven ini menerawang. Ia sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan konyol yang ia pikirkan tadi pagi. Ia sekarang paham mengapa sekelebat bayangan insiden ciumannya dengan Sakura kadang terputar di otak—yang ia yakini sekarang mulai korslet.

" _Karena bibir gadis pink itu bagai candu. Karena ia melakukannya dengan Sakura. Mengapa bibir gadis merah muda itu manis? Apa yang ia makan sebelumnya? Mengapa bisa hangat? Mengapa_ _―ck._ _Kemana gadis itu? Seharian aku tak melihatnya,"_

"Ayo kita makan di warung Ichiraku, Teme. Eh, oi, kau mau ke mana, _Teme_?!"

Naruto hanya bisa misuh-misuh melihat sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Benar-benar! Kuluruskan rambut model pantat ayamnya baru tahu rasa dia!"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia mengambil PSP nya dari dalam tas lanjut memainkan game, alisnya kirinya naik dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat-sangat menarik,"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Naruto lembut.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"E-eh? Hinata? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau membicarakan Shion. Aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan dengan mading itu Naruto- _kun_. Dan itu... Itu tidak baik,"

Naruto langsung tergagap pias saat pacarnya mengetahui bahwa dialah yang memasang foto Sasuke dan Shion berciuman di depan mading.

Sasuke menguap sepanjang koridor. Ia mengacak surai ravennya hingga semakin berantakan. Namun, itu tak membuat pesonanya luntur. Seluruh siswi yang tengah berjalan di koridor selalu mencari kesempatan mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

" _Ck. Memuakkan."_

Saat ia ingin berbelok di koridor, atensinya beralih pada segerombolan siswa yang tengah memperhatikan mading.

Sebetulnya itu bukan hal aneh mengingat mading tempat bagi siswa menaruh informasi atau hal menarik untuk dibaca. Hal aneh yang terjadi adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju segerombolan siswa itu. Bukan, bukan untuk membaca mading, _hell_ , persetan dengan itu, memang penting? Yang membuat kakinya berjalan menuju mading karena warna merah muda juga berada di antara gerombolan itu.

Ya, Sakura.

Ia mengambil tempat tepat di samping gadis itu. Tiga detik pemuda itu tunggu tak ada reaksi.

" _Ia tidak sadar aku di sini? Ck."_

Sasuke tak suka kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak menyadari kehadirannya karena seluruh atensi gadis itu tertuju ke mading. Dengan decakan pelan akhirnya pemuda itu juga menaruh atensi pada mading di depannya—tentunya dengan beberapa siswa berada di depan menutupi pandangannya.

 _Onyx_ -nya melebar ketika membaca satu kalimat dengan _font_ paling besar dan memakai huruf kapital.

 **PANGERAN KITA, UCHIHA SASUKE SASUKE, MENCIUM KETUA OSIS DI KORIDOR! APAKAH MEREKA SEPASANG KEKASIH?!**

Secepat kilat pemuda raven itu maju ke paling depan, _onyx_ -nya berkilat jijik. Ia berdiri di depan-membelakangi mading dan menghadap segerombolan siswa, ia membuka suara,

"Siapa yang membuat berita murahan ini?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada bisik-bisik yang terdengar.

Sasuke berdecih cukup keras. Maniknya menatap _emerald_ dengan intens sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara lagi,

"Aku bertanya, apa kalian tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab?!"

 **PRANG!**

Pecahnya kaca mading membuat beberapa siswi dalam gerombolan itu menjerit, termasuk Sakura. Ia terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Perban yang membalut lukanya tempo lalu kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tangan kanannya yang berdarah merobek kertas yang menjadi pusat atensi seluruh siswa beberapa saat lalu. Dengan emosi yang jelas terpancar ia merobek lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya pemuda _raven_ itu langsung menarik tangan gadis merah muda menjauhi kerumunan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kita mau ke mana? Kelas hampir dimulai."

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Lagi-lagi ia bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu. Gila. Buat apa ia memecahkan kaca-lagi-dan merobek kertas mading? Bahkan ia menarik Sakura dan pergi membawanya entah ke mana.

" _Ah, ini gila!"_

 _Emerald_ Sakura melirik darah segar yang mengalir dari buku-buku jari Sasuke. Agak takut ia berhenti. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya penuh.

"Umm.. tanganmu terluka. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke UKS." gugup Sakura.

 **サスサク**

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Dengan telaten Sakura membersihkan darah tangan pemuda di depannya menggunakan kapas membuat sang pemilik tangan meringis kecil.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua di ruang UKS. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai lima menit lalu. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli.

Perban putih itu Sakura lilitkan dengan perlahan. Ia gugup sekaligus senang. Baru pertama kali ini ia bisa menyentuh tangan pujaan hatinya, tanpa perlawanan dari sang empunya. Ah, Sakura berharap waktu dapat berhenti sekarang.

"Soal gosip murahan di mading tadi..."

Maniknya berpindah atensi dari tangan menuju _onyx_ pemuda bersurai _raven_ di depannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "—jangan dipikirkan. Itu tidak benar."

Rona merah muda menjalar dengan cepat di wajah Sakura, "A-ah, aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali..."

Suasana kembali hening. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sakura menariknya agar gadis itu lebih condong ke depan.

Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Posisi Sasuke yang duduk di kasur dan Sakura yang agak membungkuk membuat Sasuke masih bisa mengeksplor seluruh permukaan bibir Sakura.

Secara perlahan Sasuke menuntun Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Ia kaget sekaligus bingung. Mengapa pujaan hatinya menciuminya—lagi?

Ponsel gadis merah muda itu mengeluarkan bunyi lumayan keras, membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tangannya yang gemetar mencari ponselnya yang masih berbunyi nyaring. Simbol surat menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan.

Dalam posisi yang nyaris tak ada jarak membuat Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas layar ponsel Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya melebar ketika melihat _wallpaper_ gadis itu ketika tangan mungil Sakura mengusap layar membuka kunci.

Baru Sakura ingin menyentuh simbol surat untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan dengan cepat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Bagai maling yang tengah ketahuan mencuri, Sakura takut dan gugup bukan main. Pandangan Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

"I―itu..."

"Jawab dengan benar, Haruno."

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ia merutuk kebodohannya karena tak mengganti _wallpaper_ -nya seperti sedia kala―dengan foto Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kembalikan.."

Tak mendapat jawaban membuat Sasuke geram. Ia langsung membanting gadis di hadapannya ke kasur.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menatap _emerald_ di bawahnya penuh intimidasi, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Siapa lelaki ini?!"

Sakura gelisah, ia juga takut. Posisinya yang berada di bawah kukungan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa kabur.

Cengkraman di lengannya mengeras, "Sasuke- _kun_ , sakit!"

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

"To―Toneri.. Sasuke- _kun_ lepaskan aku," setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"BRENGSEK!"

"Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan! Sasuke! SASUKE—hmpph!"

 **PLAK.**

Sakura menampar pipi kanan Sasuke lumayan keras. Sasuke langsung tersentak dari kegiatannya. Ia seperti tersadarkan. Baru saja ia mencium Sakura lagi—dengan paksa.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke terkekeh,

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Tch, kenapa aku tergila-gila padamu sih?"

Sakura merasa telinganya gagal berfungsi, apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan?

"E—eh?"

"Sepertinya aku suka pada—"

"Aku permisi,"

Sakura segera mengancingkan seragamnya yang tidak sengaja terlepas dan segera berlari keluar UKS. Sakura tidak mempedulikan apa pun. Ia tiba di kelasnya, memasukkan semua buku dan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tas. Ia juga tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ino.

" _Gawat, gawat, Sasuke_ _hampir_ _bilang dia menyukaiku, aku tahu harusnya aku senang tapi kenapa aku_ _takut_ _seperti ini?_ _Kalau dia tahu... dia pasti akan_ _mengicar Sasuke. A_ _ku harus mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."_

Beberapa temannya melihatnya dengan heran. Ini belum jam pulang, mengapa ia bertingkah seolah ingin bergegas pulang?

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku harus... pergi, ada sesuatu yang penting tiba-tiba terjadi, a-aku pergi dulu ya Ino," cengir Sakura pada sahabatnya. Ino merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyuman lebar Sakura, seperti ada hal yang disembunyikannya.

Sakura memeluk Ino singkat dan berbisik, " _Mata ne_ ,"

Ino terkesiap. "Kau sedang demam, ya?"

Pertanyaan Ino tak Sakura gubris dan Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja.

 **サスサク**

Sasuke kembali juga ke kelas dan melirik ke tempat duduk Sakura yang kosong, tas-nya pun tidak ada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_ , eh?"

Sasuke terdiam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Bisik-bisik di kelas pun tak terhindarkan.

"Apa kau jadi menyukainya?"

Sasuke mengambil _headphone_ -nya dan menyalakan musiknya dengan keras.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku lebih mengenal Sakura daripadamu. Dan, bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu ya—" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya.

Sasuke meliriknya, "Memberitahuku apa?"

Naruto nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, matanya saat tersenyum lebar seperti itu makin membuatnya terlihat seperti rubah.

"Memberitahumu kalau akulah yang pantas baginya, _Teme_. Aku mau pulang,"

Sasuke terdiam.

" _Apa aku salah dengar?_ _"_

 **サスサク**

Di tempat pemberhentian bus di dekat sekolah, Sakura menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Sasuke sebelum...

"Yosh!"

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura, menghentikan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget melihat Naruto juga bolos. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyusulnya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Rumah kita kan bersebelahan,"

"Kau bolos juga?"

"Yep, aku bosan sih. Eh ada sesuatu di rambutmu," Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dan menjatuhkan daun momiji yang sudah kering dari sana.

"Kepalamu jadi terlihat seperti jerami, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini, eh?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, Sampah."

Naruto menahan tangannya di udara, berhenti mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. Jeda cukup lama sampai Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Mau mati kau?"

" _Hisashiburi_... Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar? Luka darimu membekas loh di punggungku," kata Naruto, nada bicaranya ramah namun senyuman yang tadi terpampang di wajah rubahnya kini lenyap tak bersisa. Yang tersisa di raut muka Naruto hanyalah rasa waspada.

"Tch," Sakura meludah ke tanah. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke tanah. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggemeretakkan jarinya dan siap meninju dengan kuda-kuda yang mantap.

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengendurkan ikatan yang dasi seragamnya, dan bergumam, " _Etto_ , sudah lama tidak _sparring_ denganmu, apakah harus sekarang juga di sini?"

 **BUGH—!**

Sakura meninju perut Naruto dengan keras.

 **DUAGH.**

Menendang tulang kering Naruto sampai pemuda itu jatuh dan terdorong mundur.

"Tumben kau tidak menyerang wajahku? Kenapa?"

 **BU** **A** **G** **H—** **!**

Dengan satu elakan cepat, Sakura menangkis pukulan Naruto yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Sakura membalikkan serangan Naruto dengan berhasil meninju bahu Naruto dengan telak.

"Hhh... Aku cuma agak mengalah padamu, kau kan perempuan, tch," Naruto meludah ke tanah. Ia bangkit lagi, mengusap bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanan dan berjalan ke samping Sakura.

"Jangan banyak cakap, kau tahu aku ini lelaki, dasar sampah,"

Naruto tersenyum dipaksakan, **"Yeah, kau benar Asuka. Kau lelaki. Oke, kalau begitu—"**

sorot mata Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"— **kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan."**

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

A/N Kadal: Sebenernya chapter two ini (bahkan chapter sebelumnya) lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh Kelinci, gue cuma ngedit EyD, mempercantik, dan memperindah bahasanya aja sekitar 40%. See? Jadi kalo kalian lihat hal-hal berbau mesum, sesungguhnya itu bukan dari Kadal melainkan dari Kelinci. Well, alter egonya Sakura itu laki-laki, namanya Asuka. Baik-baik ya sama Asuka.

A/N Kelinci: ..plis maafin gue. Kalo kalian baca ini dan editannya super aneh dengan _double_ enter dan sebagainya, itu salah gue. Fix banget. Gue ngetik di hape dan dilanjut sama Kadal lewat laptop, jadinya acak kadul ;_; dan maaf juga karena apdet yang amat sangat ngaret mwehehehehe. Aduh, sumpah gue mau banyak-banyak minta map nih u,u tadinya mau apdet sebelum tanggal 9 berakhir, tapi apa daya ague belom kelar edit. Jadi yah makanya apdetnya dini hari kek ginbi mwahahaa! #abaikan. Betewe, yang bisa balses ripiu kali ini Cuma gue u,u si Kadal lagi nyari batang puun buat ditebang. Biasalah buat sesajen. Okelah, biarkan Kelinci yang unyuh ini bales ripiu duluuu~~

Balesan:

Guest: haloo~ ngeliat review-mu aku seneng XD analisamu bagus, opinimu kami terima kok :3 dan di sini, karena kami saying Sakura, kita ga akan ngebuat Sakura amat sangat terhina kok XD tenang saja, Dear. Sakura ga bakal begok-begok amat kok :3

Winter cherry: halooo! Terima kasih sudah bilang ini menarik :')

ToruPerri: semoga chap ini ngejawab pertanyaanmu ya XD

Nami: halo, Nami! XD iya ini sudah lanjut ^^~

Uchiha cerry: aduh, maaf ya, Dear karena ga bisa apdet cepet ;_;

Once again, kami sangat amat meminta maaf karena ga apdet-apdet TT_TT terima kasih bagi readers, followers, dan yang sudah mem-fav juga! Kami sayang kalian! :*

p.s: bagi yang login, cek PM ya ^^ dan maaf banget kalo ada yang belum kebales. Saya ngebales dengan sinyal bapuk TT_TT


	3. A Chance

**::** **aN** **otHer::**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe (AU), M for safe  
**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER THREE  
**

" **A** **Chance** **"**

.

.

.

Tempat pemberhentian bus itu sepi. Entah karena memang belum waktunya jam pulang sekolah, atau karena memang suasana di sana sepi sedari awal. Bus berikutnya tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Awan hitam berarak pelan membuat suasana yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap. Sebentar lagi hujan turun.

Benar saja, rintik-rintik hujan mulai menetesi dedaunan. Namun, itu tak menghalangi kedua manusia itu untuk saling pukul.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang berlari melintasi lapangan menuju gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura—yang entah mengapa sedang saling memiting tubuh dengan seragam yang kotor perpaduan aspal yang basah dan tanah. Gadis itu tersengal dan berhenti tepat tiga meter dari keduanya.

Setibanya di sana, mata si gadis belum siap melihat adegan pergumulan di depannya. Terlihat Naruto-lah yang mendominasi Sakura. Dua kali Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sakura yang tengah tergeletak di bawah kurungan kaki panjang Naruto.

"Hosh, hosh, N-naruto- _kun_! Hentikaaan!" teriak Hinata panik. Ia berniat meminta pertolongan tetapi tidak ada orang lain selain ia di situ. Gadis itu tak menyangka Naruto akan berkelahi dengan Sakura.

Ia tadi tidak sengaja melihat Sakura berlari melintasi lapangan menuju gerbang sekolah saat ia menengok ke lapangan dari lantai dua kelasnya. Hal yang sangat mengganggu gadis Hyuuga ini adalah, lima menit kemudian ia melihat kekasihnya—Naruto—juga melintasi lapangan menuju gerbang sekolah pula. Akan terlalu aneh jika menyebutnya sebuah kebetulan.

Untungnya, kelasnya sedang kosong jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa keluar kelas untuk menyusul Naruto. Rasa penasaran—menjurus ke cemburu—melingkupi perasaan Hinata. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa Naruto bertingkah aneh, apalagi saat ia tak sengaja melihat kekasihnya itu menempelkan foto Sasuke dan Shion di mading sekolah.

Hinata terpaku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa pada saat seperti ini.

Kemeja seragam Sakura sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan tank-top dan lehernya yang mulus, dan seperti tak peduli dengan hal itu, Naruto malah menarik kerah seragam Sakura dan menghempaskan gadis itu ke aspal.

Sakura—meluruskan kakinya dan menjegal langkah Naruto. Naruto tidak jatuh sepenuhnya, tapi lututnya terantuk aspal. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk mencengkeram tangan Naruto ke belakang, melipatnya seperti seorang polisi yang membekuk tersangka.

"Siapa cewek itu?" tanya Sakura, setengah berbisik dekat telinga Naruto.

"Cewek yang man—" Naruto menengok ke samping.

 **DUAGH—!**

Dengan gerakan pelan namun lihai, Sakura berhasil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Naruto yang sedang lengah—membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang rasa sakitnya melebihi sakit dilempar batu.

" _Arghh itai_ —Kau curang—Eh? Hinata?" Naruto terbelalak, tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang dari tadi sudah berteriak-teriak.

"Tahu apa kelemahanmu? Kau jadi tuli dan tak peduli sekitarmu kalau sedang bertarung. Kalau kau masih sama saja seperti itu, kapan kau bisa mengalahkanku?" desis Sakura melecehkan. Masih setengah menyeimbangkan badannya, Naruto mendorong Sakura menjauh dan segera berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Suara derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. Mereka kedatangan tamu lagi. Seorang pemuda yang agak terusik dengan perkataan sahabatnya tadi dan memutuskan pulang saja walau pelajaran masih berlangsung.

Pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada ap—" perkataan Sasuke menggantung di udara. Ia _sepertinya_ tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis terisak-isak dengan Naruto di sampingnya yang berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat namun semua perkataannya tertahan di kerongkongan.

Sakura melirik tak acuh ke arah Sasuke dan segera meraih tasnya. Tanpa mengancingkan seragamnya, ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Bus yang ditunggu sudah mendekat dari kejauhan.

"Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan,"

 **PLAK.**

Hinata menampar Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh bagian pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto tercengang. Diusapnya bekas tamparan Hinata. Bahkan pukulan dan tendangan Sakura yang bersarang di tubuh Naruto tak lebih menyakitkan daripada ditampar oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau berkelahi dengan _perempuan_ , kau tahu itu?" pelupuk mata Hinata sudah berlinang air mata. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata berlari menyusul Sakura, masuk ke dalam bus.

 **サスサク**

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terdiam. Gerimis yang menaungi mereka bertambah besar volumenya.

"Kau—dan Sakura—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Sejujurnya ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Setengah tak percaya, karena Naruto yang bahkan tidak akan meninju seorang wanita malah berkelahi hebat dengan Sakura. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia—mengapa malah Sakura?

"Brengsek, apa otakmu sudah gagal fungsi? Kau— _aarggh_ —kau itu sabuk hitam karate dan gadis itu kauhajar?!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. Ia hanya ingin jawaban mengapa Naruto menyerang Sakura. Yang selama ini ia tahu, Naruto selalu bersikap baik pada Sakura di kelas. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat masalah atau pertikaian apa pun.

"Kau siapanya? Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk membelanya. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, _Teme_ ," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia berjalan gontai menjauhi Sasuke.

Tepat.

Perkataan Naruto sangat menancap di benak Uchiha itu. Memang benar ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura. Hanya seseorang yang tadi siang dengan seenaknya mencium gadis itu. Levelnya lebih rendah daripada seorang teman sekelas biasa.

"Aku tahu aku bukan pacarnya—tapi _dia_ cuma perempuan. Sangat tidak etis—" tangan Sasuke mengepal menahan emosi. Ia seperti bukan melihat sahabatnya yang selama tiga tahun ini ia kenal. Ia seperti baru saja berjumpa dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto yang memunggungi Sasuke, berhenti dan menengokkan lehernya sedikit ke belakang.

"Ck, _kau_ bicara tentang moral, Uchiha? Kaupikir siapa yang sering menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengasarinya, heh? Otak siapa yang sedang gagal fungsi sekarang?"

Sasuke dibuat bungkam seketika.

 **サスサク**

Hujan bertambah deras dan membuat kaca bus berembun. Tak terlihat apa-apa lagi di jendela itu selain kucuran air hujan di kacanya. Bus itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang naik. Seorang nenek tua yang sedang memangku belanjaannya, seorang pemuda yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, dan beberapa siswa SMP yang berbincang-bincang membicarakan pertandingan _baseball_.

Lalu ada dua orang siswi SMA, satunya berambut _pink_ yang duduk dekat jendela dan satunya berambut _lavender_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama terdiam dan saling tak bicara sampai salah satunya membuka mulut.

"K-kau... tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Berpura-pura melihat pemandangan padahal yang ia lihat hanya embun dan kucuran air. Jujur saja, ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan menyusulnya naik bus.

Tangan Hinata terangkat, sedikit gemetaran saat ia mengusap bagian bawah bibir Sakura. Usapan tangan Hinata yang dingin dan hati-hati membuat Sakura tertegun dan membeku seperti bongkahan es. Sakura jadi tegang sekali. Napasnya terhenti sesaat.

"Aa, bibirmu lebam. Saat kau tiba di rumah, aku akan mengobati lukanya." ucap Hinata pelan.

Sakura tetap membeku. Ia belum pernah diusap—oleh siapapun—seumur hidupnya dengan cara selembut itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi... Kalau sudah melihat Naruto memukul perempuan demi—apa pun—aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. A-aku hanya ingin tahu kalau aku berada di pihakmu, Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menoleh pelan ke arah gadis di sampingnya, sedikit berjengit tak suka. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Ia belum pernah melihat Hinata sebelumnya.

" _Di pihak Sakura? Omong kosong apa cewek ini?"_

Ditatap lama seperti itu membuat Hinata jengah. Gadis Hyuuga itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku, ya?" gugup Hinata. Ia merasa sungkan karena belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Hinata hanya mengenal Sakura sebagai teman sekelas kekasihnya. Hinata menunduk melihat sepatunya lalu meraih sejumput surai lavender-nya dan menyematkannya di telinga.

"Kau tidak bawa tas?" tanya Sakura dingin. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela lagi. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan kehadiran gadis di sebelahnya.

Hinata memang merasakan bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ternyata ia meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah dan sekonyong-konyong menyusul Sakura naik bus.

"Aah?!—Aku lupa tasku!" teriak Hinata panik.

"Berhenti mengikutiku dan ambil sana tasmu, cewek aneh," ucap Sakura cepat.

 **サスサク**

Langkahnya terseok. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia menyeret langkahnya dengan malas. Aroma besi yang menguar dalam mulutnya masih begitu terasa membuat alis pemilik surai _pink_ ini mengerut dalam.

" _Sial. Pasti akan berbekas. Sakura tidak akan suka hal ini_ _,"_ batinnya kesal.

Tanpa niat, _gadis_ ini menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Tak lama disambut dengan mata melebar—nyaris melotot—seorang wanita paruh baya. Ekspresinya sangat ketara. Terkejut mendapati anak perempuan satu-satunya pulang dalam keadaan lebam dan seragam acak-acakan. Panik dan ketakutan membuncah, tergambar jelas di wajah Sang Ibu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau—ada apa denganmu, Sakura?!"

Sakura meringis tatkala Ibunya tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka lebam—bahkan robek—di sekitar bibirnya.

" _Daijoubu_ , _Kaa-san_."

"Jangan coba bohongi _Kaa-san_ , Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa—apa kau—"

 **Brugh.**

Seketika ibunya bungkam karena gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Seperti seseorang yang lama tak berjumpa.

"Tidak. Aku hanya jatuh terpeleset dari tangga sekolah," lirih si gadis.

Mebuki—Sang ibu, tahu bahwa anaknya berbohong. _Emerlad_ yang tampak jelas tak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut dan kilat di mata Sakura membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Membuatnya mengingat akan sesuatu. Membuatnya bungkam dan memilih untuk mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan anaknya.

"Ah, begitu. Kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali! Mandilah, Sakura. _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makan juga."

Gadis bersurai _pink_ mengangguk sebentar lalu masuk, meninggalkan Sang Ibu yang masih diliputi rasa cemas. Bukan, bukan karena luka yang ia yakini akan membekas. Namun, kilatan yang ia lihat tadi.

" _Dia_... benar-benar kembali?"

 **サスサク**

Suara bel terdengar nyaring. Nyonya Haruno yang tengah menonton—sebenarnya hanya menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya entah ke mana—terhenyak. Meninggalkan aktivitasnya sesaat untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pelaku di balik pintu.

Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat cengiran yang sudah lama ia rindukan, "Naruto- _kun_. Silakan masuk!"

Yang namanya disebut hanya bisa menggaruk tenguknya canggung, "Halo, _Ba-san_! Hmm, apa _dia_ ada?"

Debaran jantung Mebuki tiba-tiba bertambah kencang. Bagai kepingan _puzzle_ , semua yang ia khawatirkan benar terjadi.

Luka lebam yang ia lihat di wajah anaknya dan sekarang di wajah Naruto, kilat _emerald_ yang begitu dingin, dan dari nada berat saat Naruto mengatakan _dia_.

Terjawab sudah.

Tersenyum lemah, "Ya. Ada di kamarnya."

Dan langkah mantap Naruto menuju ke kamar seseorang yang ingin ia temui tidak mengurangi debaran kencang di hati Mebuki.

 **サスサク**

" _Yosh, Asuka_!" sapa Naruto sedetik setelah ia membuka pintu kamar tanpa izin. Oh, mengetuk saja tidak.

 _Emerald_ sang pemilik kamar berotasi malas, "Apa yang kaulakukan? Mau mati kau?"

Naruto hanya tertawa geli. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju teman lamanya. Tanpa sungkan ia duduk di ranjang, di samping sang kawan. Decitan ranjang membuat pemilik kamar tambah jengah.

"Tidak merindukan kawan lamamu yang tampan ini, huh?" ucap pemilik manik _sapphire_ dengan cengir menyebalkan. Dengan santai Naruto merangkul pundak teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Saking rindunya aku ingin menghancurkan tulangmu."

"Kau sudah melakukannya tadi! Belum puas?"

"Hah, tentu saja belum. Aku baru puas jika kau masuk kuburan."

Naruto mencibir, "Gara-gara _sparing_ kita aku nyaris diputuskan kekasihku, tahu? _Lucky_ _b_ _astard_. Berada di tubuh perempuan memang membuat kau menang karena dilindungi—"

 **BUGH!**

Secepat kilat Naruto sudah didorong dari samping sehingga sekarang ia tersungkur secara tak elit di lantai kamar.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau tidak membicarakan hal ini," Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat penuh penekanan Asuka. Kepalanya berdenyut karena terantuk lantai. Ia harus mendongak agar dapat melihat kawan lamanya dengan jelas.

Kaos putih kebesaran dengan celana pendek berwarna merah tua. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Rambut sebahu acak-acakan. Wajah penuh lebam yang dibiarkan begitu saja—Naruto bertaruh demi celana dalam yang belum ia cuci tiga hari bahwa luka itu dibiarkan saja tanpa diobati. Ah, pemandangan yang sungguh mengundang alis mengerut karena seorang gadis cantik dengan sikap dan fisik bar-bar bak preman baru saja mendorong seorang pemuda jatuh dari kasur.

" _By the way_ , mau main _game_?" ajak Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **サスサク**

Kamar yang didominasi warna _pink_ dan putih itu kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Makanan ringan serta minuman kaleng tersebar sembarang arah. Suara bising yang memekikkan telinga menjadi _back sound_ kamar ini.

"Asuka, boleh aku bertanya?" akhirnya lelaki bersurai _blonde_ ini mengeluarkan suara. Jujur, sejak tadi ia ingin sekali bertanya kepada kawan lamanya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa? Maksudku, _yea_ _h_ , kautahu, selama tiga tahun kau baru kembali—"

Suara _stick game_ beradu dengan lantai mengalun nyaring, "Apa urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Sialan. Kau dan Sakura sama-sama teman masa kecilku," emosi Naruto ikut terpancing.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah suara mengudara, "Kaukenal Sasuke?"

" _Sudah kuduga pasti karena Sasuke_ _,"_ batin Naruto was-was.

"Ya, dia teman baikku. Sama sepertimu—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Si Brengsek itu!" emosi Asuka tersulut. Ia bahkan nyaris mengambil lampu kamar dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

" _Kau dan dia sama-sama brengsek_. _Bahkan kau lebih parah,"_

Yah, tentu saja ucapan itu tidak Naruto ucapkan. Bisa-bisa lemari baju sudah menciumnya dengan mesra. Membuat Asuka marah dengan sengaja adalah tindak keisengan yang akan Naruto lakukan di _list_ terakhir dalam hidupnya. Yah, terntu saja karena emosi dan Asuka bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Bisa-bisa rumah sakit yang ia datangi nanti.

"Aku ingin menghajarnya sampai _mati_ ,"

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Deru napas Asuka terdengar berat dan tertahan. Serta caranya mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu sungguh membuatnya merinding. Asuka tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sekalipun tentang hal bunuh-membunuh.

"Si Brengsek itu sudah melukai Sakura luar dalam. Seberapa keras Sakura mengejar biadab itu, dia selalu disakiti. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Batas kesabaranku sudah habis, kautahu?"

Naruto tambah merinding. Nyaris kencing di celana, "—kurasa Sasuke mulai menyukai Sakura," ucap Naruto pelan.

Asuka tertawa. Tawa dipaksakan. Mirip psikopat yang ingin segera menguliti korbannya hidup-hidup, "Lelaki brengsek itu tidak pantas untuk Sakura! Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melukai Sakura! DIA PANTAS MATI!"

Cukup. Naruto rasanya ingin menangis seketika mendapat aura Asuka menguar bak iblis. Asuka dalam mode seperti ini bukanlah tandingannya _sama sekali_.

" _Mampus. Mampus. Mampus,_ _"_ batin Naruto berulang-ulang.

 _Emerald_ Asuka memandang Naruto nyalang. _Sapphire_ -nya menciut. Ingin melempar pandangan ke arah lain tapi itu akan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan Brengsek itu, mengerti _kawan lama_?"

Naruto reflek menggeleng, "Aa—aku tidak janji. _Please_ , Asuka. Sasuke walau pun ia sikapnya buruk begitu, ia tetap sahabatku—"

"—aku bahkan bertaruh Sakura akan sedih dan membencimu jika kau melakukan hal buruk terhadap Sasuke."

Asuka bungkam. Naruto menghela napas lega saat melihat tatapan iblis Asuka sudah berkurang saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata Sakura akan membencinya.

Yah, Sakura adalah _salah satu_ kelemahan seorang Asuka. Demi Sakura, mungkin ia akan melakukan apa pun di dunia ini hanya untuk melihat gadis itu tertawa bahagia. Bahkan Asuka rela mengotori tangannya, membiarkan berlumur darah untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang membuat Sakura menangis.

Tatapan Asuka melemah. Bagai ditampar keras. Sekarang pemilik surai _pink_ itu terlihat sangat rapuh, "—tapi Sakura sudah banyak tersakiti. Aku—aku..."

"Asuka, kau harus tahu satu hal penting. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke juga merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya. Sakura amat mencintai Sasuke. Lepaskan Sasuke, oke?"

Naruto rasanya ingin sekali tertawa geli karena ucapannya yang sok bijak. _Hell_ , ia terlihat sangat hebat. Sayang tak ada yang menyaksikan ini.

"Oke, kuberi dia satu kesempatan. Sekali ia bertingkah pada Sakura, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Jangan coba halangi aku, mengerti?"

Naruto _tidak_ sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Asuka. Ia tahu, Asuka hanyalah pemuda brengsek yang memang pada dasarnya haus darah. Bukan sekedar melindungi Sakura saja tujuannya. Naruto yakin ada tujuan yang lebih besar lagi dari itu.

Dan bukan sekali-dua kali Naruto tertipu kata-kata Asuka.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu, membuka mata Naruto lebar-lebar akan siapa sebenarnya sosok sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto selalu memaklumi Asuka untuk menghargai masa kecil yang mereka habiskan bersama hingga SMP kelas 9 silam.

 _"Baiklah, kita lihat apa rencanamu Asuka. Aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Sebisa mungkin akan kubuat Sasuke menjauh darimu agar dia tetap aman. Aku cukup senang kau kembali. Setidaknya, yeah, setidaknya kau belum pernah mencoba membunuhku sih. Belum."_

 **サスサク**

 _Emerald_ itu terbuka. Sinar mentari menyapa kulit wajahnya lembut. Meringis kecil begitu mendapati rasa nyeri saat mencoba menguap.

Sakura duduk di ranjangnya. Maniknya memerhatikan kamarnya. Berantakan. Satu kata yang dapat ia gambarkan saat ini. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Rasanya ia bermimpi lama sekali. Ia merasa sudah tidur selama dua hari. Meraih buku hijau dari meja belajarnya adalah hal yang selanjutnya Sakura lakukan. Membuka lembar yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan. Alisnya mengerut kali ini karena tulisan tangan yang ia dapati kali ini cukup rapi.

 **Maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan kemarin. Maaf juga karena muncul tiba-tiba.** **Oh ya, a** **ku akan mencoba me** **lepaskan Si Brengsek Ayam itu dan memberinya kesempatan** **. Kau senang?**

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Merasakan jantungnya diremas pelan tatkala membaca tulisan Asuka saat ia meminta maaf dengan tulus—

—tanpa menyadari bahwa tulisan Asuka pada lembar itu belum selesai. Masih ada tulisan tangan dengan ukuran lebih kecil.

 _ **p.s: Salahkan Naruto untuk luka di bibirmu.**_

Sayang, Sakura sudah terisak tanpa membaca pesan Asuka yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N Kelinci: hmm, halo? #plak demi apa _chap_ ini gue ngerasa ga greget. _Chap_ ini _full_ NaruAsu(?). anjir nama _pairing_ -nya greget banget wkakaka Asuka sudah banyak muncul yeay! Yang nunggu SasuSaku, sabar ya. Yang penting udah dapet restu dari Asuka :') tinggal nunggu gimana Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Tapi ga bakal berjalan lancar di tangan gue MWAHAHAHAA! #plak eh, serius gue terobsesi dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan _protective_ dan posesif #okeabaikanini. Oh iya, gue pengen kasih tahu sesuatu yang cukup penting(?).

Gue, sebenernya seneng-seneng aja dengan _favs_ dan _followers_ yang membuncah walau _review_ -nya ga gitu membludak(?). tapi, Kadal ga gitu. Dia kebalikan sama gue. Dia sangat amat mencintai _review_. Bukannya gue ngemis _review_ ato maksa buat _review_ , tapi gue ngerasa ini ga adil buat Kadal(?). kebahagiaan gue #cielah itu _fav_ sama _fol_ , sedangkan kebahagiaan dia itu _review_. Kan agak gimana gitu kalo semangat Kadal turun gegara _review_. Kalo Kadal akhirnya ninggalin gue(?) gimana? Gue ga bisa tanpa dia huhu #nangiscantik #ngalapingusdibajuKadal

Anjir, gue AN gue kali ini panjang amat. Bodolah. Oke, makasii semuaaa~~ #cipokatuatu

A/N Kadal: Gua _shock_ Si Kelinci bilang kalo gua gila review, ya ampun, gua gak seperti itu. Suwer gua gak kek gitu. Gak salah lagi maksudnya. Wkwkwk Kelinci emang paling mengerti gua. Btw, gua udah lama gak ketemu Kelinci nih. Udah jarang masuk kuliah juga dia, suka bolos-bolos gitu. Mampus gua buka aib lu nih Ci. Trus, gua ada rencana mau update fic ini setiap tgl 15. Menurut kalian gimana? Soal kemaren gua sibuk nyari pohon, itu beneran. Gua emang lagi nyari batang pohon buat ditebang, bukan buat sesajen, Si Kelinci kalo ngomong kagak diayak nih. Gua lagi bikin pohon sakura. Keren kan gua? Yaiyalah.

.

.

 _Doesn't matter how slowly we are, as long as we don't stop, please keep support us_!

 _Note_ : perjalanan kita masih panjang, _guys_!


	4. Problem

**::aNotHer::**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe (AU), a lil bit gore, lime, M for safe, bahasa sampah kadang suka nyelip, tolong maklumi saja (?)**.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **FOUR**

" **PROBLEM** **"**

.

.

.

Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya ia bisa menjalani hari seperti biasa kemarin. Mengingat dua hari lalu ia baru saja menemukan balasan dari Asuka—gadis berambut pink ini berpikir hari ini akan dimulai dengan pagi yang tenang. Namun, nyatanya realita tak seindah apa yang ia pikirkan. Baru saja ia ingin merenggangkan otot, rahangnya terbuka agak lebar begitu atensinya mendapati warna oranye keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Sesosok pemuda di luar ekspektasinya tengah berada di kamarnya.

"—Naruto?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa wajahmu? Jelek sekali," dengan tak acuh sang pelaku masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil. Tak peduli tetesan air mengotori kamar berdinding putih itu.

Belum dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sakura akhirnya berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku? Apa kita—kau—aku—kamar—"

Naruto yang semula ingin sekali tak mengabaikan pemilik kamar mengurungkan niat begitu menyadari bahwa di depannya bukan sesosok yang _sama_ dengan yang kemarin lalu ia temui, "Ah! Kau Sakura- _chan_! _Gomen_! Kukira kau si Bajingan itu..." jawabnya tanpa dosa diiringi dengan cengir lebar.

Manik gadis di depannya masih bergerak gelisah. Mendapati gelagat seperti itu membuat pemuda pemilik _sapphire_ ini menghela napas pendek, "Aku—maksudku kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Serius. Kemarin malam aku baru saja diputuskan Hinata. Saat aku ingin curhat dengan Asuka, dia sudah tidur, jadi aku tanpa sadar malah ikut tidur di sini..."

Manik _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna, "Kau—mau bertemu Asuka? Mak—maksudku—"

"Yah, bertemu kawan lama memang menyenangkan! Ah, maafkan aku soal luka di wajahmu. Kami sempat _sparring_ ," ucapan pemuda itu diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

Pemilik _emerald_ tersebut terdiam. Ingatannya melayang ke dua hari lalu. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya tengah berjalan ke halte bus ketika hujan tengah turun. Ia pulang cepat dari sekolah karena Sasuke—

"SASUKE!"

Naruto nyaris terjungkal diteriaki dengan nada panik seperti itu. Ia nyaris juga mengumpat tapi tertahan karena sadar bahwa di depannya adalah seorang gadis, bukan teman masa kecilnya yang biasa ia umpat.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura- _chan_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

" _Go_ — _gomen_ , Naruto. Apa Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, Sakura- _chan_. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas. Oh ya, aku tidak masuk hari ini. Aku mau di sini saja, menemani _Ba-san_!"

Dan gerakan terburu Sakura menuju kamar mandi membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah sendu.

" _Teme_ , aku khawatir padamu. Semoga kau menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik—"

Ya, Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"—tidak sepertiku yang kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Si Bajingan Asuka memang benar-benar perusak suasana. Hhh—" gumam Naruto kesal sambil memakai kaosnya asal-asalan. Naruto segera turun ke ruang makan untuk mengecek kalau-kalau Ibu Sakura sudah menyiapkan sarapan.

 **サスサク**

Jarum jam berputar lebih cepat hari ini. Entah itu hanya perasaan tokoh utama kita atau dia memang banyak melamun sehingga tidak sadar kelas sudah berakhir tiga menit lalu.

"Jidat! Kau melamun lagi! Ayo beres-beres. Kelas sudah selesai."

Nada yang digunakan Yamanaka Ino mampu membuat gendang telinga pemilik surai merah muda bergetar, lamunannya buyar dan segera bergegas membereskan barangnya sebelum sahabat cantiknya itu mengamuk layaknya singa betina. Terima kasih, Sakura masih sayang nyawa.

" _Ne_ — _ne_ , tunggu sebentar Ino!"

Ino sudah berjalan keluar kelas mendahului Sakura, memasukkan buku asal agar bisa mengejar sahabatnya.

Suasana lorong kelas yang agak sepi membuat Ino membuka suara. Menanyakan pertanyaan umum. Namun, gadis bermata _baby blue_ ini menginginkan sebuah jawaban yang cukup realistis agar rasa penasarannya hilang.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kau jadi sering melamun semenjak berita di mading tentang Sasuke dan Shion. Masih dipikirkan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

" _Isi kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan Asuka sampai aku melupakan Sasuke dan Shion... Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku akan cerita kalau aku sudah siap."_

"Lalu? Ah, aku merasa kau berbeda. Ada masalah?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak, _Pig_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dan rasa bersalah Sakura bertambah ketika ia melihat wajah muram Ino. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menceritakan tentang Asuka pada sahabat terbaiknya? Ah, Sakura merasa ia sahabat paling buruk sekarang.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berpisah saat menuju gerbang utama. Gadis bersurai _blond_ _e_ itu sudah dijemput oleh kekasihnya, Sai. Sakura menyeret langkahnya diiringi dengan helaan napas panjang nan berat.

Kepalanya penat. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi membuatnya bingung. Rasa bingung itu semakin menyeruak ke permukaan saat Sasuke nyaris mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu juga menyukainya. Sakura senang, tentu. Ia masih mencintai lelaki itu. Namun, ia takut dengan perasaannya yang terbalas akan membuat kejadian yang sama terulang. Tunggu, bukankah Asuka sudah memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke? Jadi hal _itu_ tidak mungkin terjadi _lagi_ , kan?

 _Emerald_ -nya melebar ketika merasa lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Napasnya tertahan tatkala tersangkanya adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi hinggap di kepalanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita perlu bicara,"

Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia terkejut sekaligus bingung. Jujur, ia memang menghindari Si Pangeran Sekolah, berharap hari ini ia tidak bertemu agar kepalanya tidak bertambah sakit atau berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Nyatanya, takdir mempunyai cerita berbeda.

"—Ya? Tentang apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sedetik, pria bersurai raven yang biasanya arogan dan menatap semua siswi dengan tajam itu dibuat sedikit tak berkutik di depan Haruno Sakura. Fakta ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa hingga suaranya habis.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku. Awalnya, kau sungguh menyebalkan. Kau menggangguku tanpa henti seperti hama dan hal itu membuatku jengah akan kehadiranmu..."

Sakura membatu. Kakinya sedikit bergetar. Ia mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

" _Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?_ "

"Tapi sekarang, entah sejak kapan, aku kesal saat kau tak ada. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini," ucap Sasuke serius.

 _Onyx_ beradu dengan _emerald_. Entah efek magis apa yang menaungi penglihatan Sakura, tapi ia melihat Sasuke jadi seperti anak bocah lugu yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya. Jantung Sakura perlahan seperti ingin meledak saking senangnya. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Sasuke saat itu juga.

Dan kalimat yang Sasuke keluarkan selanjutnya membuat _emerald_ itu makin melebar.

"Sakura, mungkin aku menyukaimu."

 **サスサク**

Perjalanan ke rumah Sang Haruno hanya diisi keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mobil hitam yang Sasuke peroleh saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 membelah jalanan.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Maniknya bergerak gelisah walau bibirnya terkatup rapat. Semburat merah muda masih menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sesekali ia mencubit lengannya sendiri, penasaran bahwa ini mimpi atau bukan. Namun, rasa sakit yang akhirnya membuat ia mendesis kecil menyadarkan bahwa ini nyata.

" _Ini nyata, Sakura! Sadarlah!"_

Sasuke selalu memerhatikan kelakuan gadis di sampingnya selama mereka di dalam mobil. Sudah terhitung tiga kali pemilik manik _emerald_ ini menyakiti dirinya dengan mencubit kecil lengannya sendiri.

Gemas serta jengah. Akhirnya Sasuke membelah keheningan. "Hentikan, Sakura."

Terlonjak kecil. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah tengah melakukan tindak kriminal membuat rona merah muda semakin menjalar di wajahnya, " _N_ _e_..."

Mau tak mau, sikap Sakura yang canggung seperti itu membuat Sang Uchiha menorehkan seulas senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **FLAS**_ _ **H**_ _ **BACK**_

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan," salah satu lengan Sasuke memijat keningnya. Otak jeniusnya mendadak buntu.

Manik Sakura bergerak memerhatikan lelaki di depannya dengan saksama. Walau sekarang wajah Sasuke setengah tertutup tapi ia tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya. Kebingungan tersirat dengan jelas di sana.

Dan baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke se-frustrasi ini.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke - _kun_."

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya membuat pemilik raven ini menurunkan lengannya, "—kau mengerti?"

Agak ragu, Sakura mengangguk.

"Katakan apa yang kau mengerti,"

Kalimat tadi jelas perintah yang amat jelas untuk Sakura. Aura Sasuke yang arogan sudah kembali membuat Sakura menelan gugup ludahnya sebelum berbicara.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau merasakan hal ini. Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Jadi..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku."

Lelaki di hadapannya jelas sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi ini bukan—"

"Ya. Bukan, Sasuke- _kun_. Yang kaurasakan sekarang hanya sekadar rasa penasaran—"

"Apa rasa penasaran membuat seseorang cemburu, Haruno?" kilat emosi jelas terpancar dalam _onyx_ tersebut. Sakura jelas paham penekanan dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu geram.

Diamnya Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus, "Kukira kaupaham."

Sindiran Sasuke sangat telak menembus benak Sakura.

Baru Sakura ingin membuka mulutnya, tetapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan rasa ini hanya sekadar rasa penasaran. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan cemburu sewaktu melihat foto pria yang pernah jadi _wallpaper_ -mu!"

Perlahan jemari Sasuke mengamit jemari dengan lembut jemari yang lebih mungil di depannya.

"Aku mungkin memang lelaki paling egois dan brengsek di muka bumi... tapi aku benar-benar ingin egois kali ini. Aku ingin tahu perasaan apa ini. Jadi, Sakura, selama aku mencari tahu, jangan menjauh—"

"—kumohon."

Permintaan egois Sang Uchiha disanggupi seketika.

Ya, Sakura hanyalah perempuan dengan rasa cinta yang besar. Diminta dengan kata _kumohon_ membuat otak serta sarafnya mati. Hanya anggukan yang bisa ia berikan.

Atau mungkin kau memang tidak ingin lagi menjauh dari Sasuke, huh, Sakura?

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini rumahku."

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke menelaah ke penjuru tempat. Rumah gadis di depannya mempunyai taman kecil. Terasnya terasa indah walau mini. Mengangguk tanpa sadar adalah hal yang dilakukan Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Mau mampir?" tawar Sakura.

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat atensinya berpusat penuh untuknya, "Kalau tidak merepotkan."

Tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui bagaimana suasana rumah gadis di depannya membuat Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan ramah tersebut.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali akhirnya pintu terbuka. Wanita paruh baya menyambut keduanya dengan senyum, "Ah, Asuka. Kau membawa teman baru—"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut begitu mendengar nama asing yang dilontarkan wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah ibu Sakura. _"_ _Asuka_ _?"_ batin Sasuke.

"—ah, Sakura?" koreksi Ibu Sakura saat melihat mata sayu Sakura.

" _Ne_ , _Kaa-san_. _Tadaima._ " ucap Sakura cepat. Gadis itu hanya berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak mendengar saat nama Asuka disebut-sebut oleh ibunya.

" _Okaeri._ Siapa lelaki tampan di sebelahmu?"

Sasuke segera mengeyahkan pertanyaan yang sekilas melintas di kepalanya. Menundukan kepala untuk ber- _ojigi_ sedikit, " _K_ _onnichiwa, Ba-san_. Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, senangnya teman Sakura yang datang ke rumah ini bertambah. Biasanya hanya Ino atau Naruto yang selalu main ke sini."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dahi Sang Uchiha berkerut.

" _Naruto pernah main ke rumah Sakura?_ _"_

"Ah! Ibu lupa! Kau ini!"

Sedetik setelah mengatakan hal itu satu pukulan pelan Sakura dapatkan dari Sang Ibu di lengannya, "Ah, _Kaa-san, itai_! _Nande_?"

"Kau tidak mengajak Naruto sekolah? Naruto masih di kamarmu! Saat Ibu tanya kenapa ia tidak sekolah ia hanya jawab 'ingin menjaga _Ba-san_ '. Kelakuan anak itu benar-benar..."

Catat, ketiga kalinya dahi Sasuke berkerut. Kali ini dengan kerutan yang lebih daripada sebelumnya.

" _DOBE DI KAMAR SAKURA?!"_

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan langkahnya yang segera berlari memasuki rumah Sakura. Tanpa memedulikan pekikan kaget ibu Sakura dan teriakan sang gadis memanggil namanya.

Langkahnya lebar seperti dikejar sesuatu. Kakinya membawa menaiki tangga, mengikuti _feeling_ di mana letak kamar pemilik _emerald_. Yah, kotak kayu yang digantung dengan kalimat ' _Sakura no Heya_ ' membuatnya langsung membuka pintu dengan beringas.

" _DO_ _B_ —"

"Kenapa _filter_ -nya jelek? Wajahku kelihatan pucat seperti kulit Sai. Ah, _filter_ ini saja! Hm, bibirku merah sekali. Ke mana _filter_ yang sering kupakai?" oceh Naruto tanpa memedulikan pintu kamar Sakura telah terbuka. Pemuda rubah itu tengah santai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur bersprei putih milik Sakura.

Mendengar gumaman _absurd_ sahabat oranyenya membuat perempatan siku-siku imajiner bertambah di kening Sasuke. Apalagi saat kehadirannya tidak digubris.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Brengsek?"

Telinga Naruto terlalu awas untuk mendengar umpatan seperti itu. Sudah jelas yang memanggilnya seperti hanya ada dua orang. Kalau bukan Asuka pasti—

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"Apa. Yang. Sedang. Kaulakukan. Di. Sini. Brengsek?" mengulang kembali pertanyaan dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan menambahkan kata _di sini_.

"Aku? Sedang... _selfie_ ," jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke nyaris muntah melihat layar ponsel Naruto yang sengaja lelaki rubah itu sodorkan. Layar ponsel itu tengah menampilkan wajah Naruto dengan raut sedih yang diedit dengan tambahan garis panjang di bawah matanya. Menghasilkan efek seperti menangis. Di bawah foto itu tertulis kalimat editan, " _I can't move on."_

"Menjijikkan."

"Hei! Ini seni! Lagipula _selfie_ -ku pasti mendapat puluhan _like_!"

Derapan langkah cepat menuju kamar terdengar. Sakura yang sedikit panik sudah berada di samping Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu tampak berkeringat karena panik. Ia lupa kalau Naruto sedang menginap di rumahnya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu langsung saja berucap dengan agak gugup, "Ah, Asuka! Kenapa kau membawa Sasuke ke sini?!"

 _Emerald_ Sakura sedikit redup begitu manik milik lelaki di sampingnya menatap dengan tajam, "Asuka? Siapa lagi Asuka?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Sakura dengan lebih jelas, sejurus kemudian ia menghela napas lega mengetahui bahwa di samping Sasuke ternyata Sakura alih-alih Asuka.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Benar?"

Dan kalimat selanjutnya dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak jadi menghela napas lega.

"Jelaskan,"

Satu kata. Lugas.

Tajam.

 _To the point._

Sakura dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Tampang keduanya sangat pias—ditambah dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran di pelipis Naruto, suasana di kamar itu menjadi super-duper-tidak-enak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N Kelinci** **:**

Kemaren yang _publish_ Si Kadal. Dan gue ga tau kalo nyatanya dy belom bales _review_ kalian ;_; uhuhuhu Kadal kampret. Keknya banyak bingit ya yang bingung dengan ff ini? MWHAHAHAAA! Yang bingung dan kepo dengan ff ini, ayok terus ikutin(?) yaa :3 oh iya, karena sinyal di rumah Kelinci bapuk, jadi untuk membalas _review_ rasanya tak sanggup #nangispilu jadi gue aka Kelinci bakal nyomot beberapa pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan (?) di sini :3

 **Toneri itu siapanya Sakura? Apa pernah pacaran? Dia udah meninggal?  
** Jeng jeng. Semua pertanyaan ini akan dijawab di _CHAP_ DEPAN! Ayok yang kepo tunggu apdetan selanjutnya XD

 **Toneri itu mantan pacar Sakura?  
** jawaban dapat ditemukan di _chap_ depan mwehehe. **  
**

 **Asuka cinta ya sama Sakura?  
** Hm. Asuka cuma amat sangat menyayangi Sakura dengan segenap jiwa raganya (?) kok :') Kalo berhubungan dengan cinta-cintaannya Asuka, masih rahasia.

 **Asuka dulu waktu masih kecil itu orang beneran atau memang berwujud kepribadian?  
** Kepribadian.

Okeeeh, sekian sesi tanya jawabnyaa~ dan kita mau ngasih _spoiler_ dahsyat buat _chap_ depan. _Chap_ depan kita akan mengungkap secara tajam masa lalu Asuka! Ayo siapa yang kepo tetep pantengin(?) ff ini XD

 **A/N Kadal:**

Gua diem aja deh. Gua membiarkan Kelinci mau ngomong apa terserah... Gua mah cuma apa atuh? Seonggok butiran mecin yang cuma bisa upload. Mana gua kalo ngaplot di warnet deket kampus pulak. Dan lu tau gak sih, masa di warnet ada internet positifnya segala. Buat apa? Kayak guna aja. Ketahuan banget ya gua sering buka yang enggak2. Silakan tertawa. Btw, gua juga penasaran sama masa lalu Asuka. Di sini, dia kok diceritakan secara lebay, ya? Apa dia beneran orang jahat? Kok gua sebagai author malah dengan begonya ikut bertanya-tanya, ya? Yaudahlah jangan lupa tunggu tanggal 15 bulan depan. Btw, gua bukannya gak suka bales review. Gua suka lupa. Mending kalo mau PM-PM-an, yaudah langsung aja ke akun gua "Raja Kadal". Pasti gua bales deh wekekek... (udah hampir setahun gak dapet PM itu rasanya... kayak muntah pelangi bruh). 悲しくなる。（笑）


	5. Hide and Seek

**::a Not Her::**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s): Alternate Universe (AU), M for safe, a lil bit psychologicall**

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **FIVE**

" **HIDE AND SEEK"**

.

.

.

"Ini bermula ketika…" manik _sapphire_ Naruto melirik tajam ke arah _emerald_ Sakura. Yang ditatap malah tak menatapnya balik. Sakura hanya membeku tak habis pikir. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini.

Bukannya gadis itu tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sudah banyak skenario-skenario di kepalanya yang sudah ia pikirkan—bahkan sedari ia kecil—jika ada orang yang bertanya mengenai Asuka. Namun, dari sekian banyak skenario-skenario itu, tak satupun yang dapat Sakura gunakan untuk menghadapi situasi saat Sasuke bertanya. Seperti saat ini.

Yang hanya dapat dilakukan gadis bersurai pink itu hanya bernapas berat. Otaknya serasa kosong.

" _Apa ini? Kenapa harus sekarang?"_

Naruto menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa ia sadar, bahwa Sakura dan dirinya terjebak dalam situasi ini murni karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Dengan tololnya ia keceplosan mengucapkan nama Asuka. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" _Wajar aku salah, kan. Aku belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran si keparat itu—tapi, duh, aku_ _malah jadi_ _membuat Sakura_ _berada_ _d_ _alam_ _posisi yang sulit,_ _bodoh kau Naruto!_ _"_

Perlahan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, menepuk bahunya dan berbisik pelan, "Apa pun yang kulakukan, bisakah kau diam saja dan hanya melihat?"

Alis mata Sasuke naik sedikit. Heran.

"Sakura, maaf sebelumnya, tapi—"

 **Seett—**

Tangan Naruto mengepal dan sedetik kemudian tangannya melayang tepat ke arah wajah Sakura.

 **T** **a** **p.**

Tinju tangan kanan Naruto hampir saja mengenai tulang hidung Sakura, tetapi dapat ditangkis oleh Sakura sendiri.

Dengan tangan kiri menahan kepalan tangan Naruto, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menatap Naruto tajam-tajam. Wajah Sakura tampak heran—seheran wajah Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto yang di luar dugaan.

"Naruto? Kau mau memukulku? Kau tahu kan aku bisa karate?" tanya Sakura pelan dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

" _Sial. Kenapa Asuka tidak muncul? Kukira jika Sakura terdesak, Asuka akan muncul. Argh, aku lupa kalau Sakura juga bisa karate. Pukulan seperti tadi pasti bisa dengan mudah ditangkisnya,"_

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu seketika menjadi sedikit kesal.

Pemuda berambut raven itu segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dia segera memunggungi Sakura dan mengangkat kerah baju Naruto seraya berkata," _Dobe_ , sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan pola pikirmu. Aku tidak peduli seberapa dekat kau dengan Sakura, tapi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kasar pada perempuan?"

Keringat dingin muncul satu di pelipis Naruto. Ia bisa saja mengelak saat kerah bajunya diangkat seperti itu, tapi ia hanya pasrah menerima makian Sasuke.

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasakan punggungnya terasa panas dan perih, dua detik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dipunggungnya. Dengan cepat ia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Sakura sedang menjilati pelan sebuah pisau lipat. Sakura menyeringai puas.

Pupil Sasuke membesar tatkala ia melihat bahwa ada noda darah di pisau itu. Ia menghempaskan pegangan kerahnya pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera merosot dari tempat berdirinya dan terduduk bersandarkan tembok—menatap ngeri pada punggung seragam putih Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi merah.

" _Astaga, astaga, b-bagaimana ini—"_

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Gerakannya lemah, seperti seseorang yang baru saja dihisap segala kekuatannya.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan, dia Asuka, jika kau ingin tahu…"

Sasuke tersenyum dan sedikit menahan rasa perih yang menjalari punggungnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti situasinya.

"Hn. Menarik," gumam Sasuke. Ia membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu dan membuka seragam kemeja putihnya lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"—Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita kan, Asuka?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memasang wajah heran, "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dengusan napas kasar Asuka terdengar, pertanda mengiyakan.

"Yah, walau kesan pertama kami tidak baik. Aku mengatainya sampah." balas Asuka tersenyum senang. Pisau lipatnya masih berada di genggamannya.

Baru Naruto ingin membuka mulut, ketukan pintu membuyarkan aktivitasnya.

"Anak-anak, Bibi membuat—"

Ucapan wanita paruh baya itu terhenti ketika melihat baju seragam Sasuke yang sudah tersayat dan ada bercak darah teronggok di lantai.

Senyum tipis terpapar di wajahnya, "Cupcake-nya ada di bawah. Asuka, ajak temanmu ke bawah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mebuki segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Asuka mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kalian tuli? Dengar, 'kan, apa yang Ibuku katakan?"

Naruto segera bangkit dan merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Ah! Ada cupcake! Ayo, Sasuke kita ke bawah!"

"— _dari pada terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini lebih baik aku memakan cupcake buatan Ba-san."_

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik sekilas ke tangan kanan yang tengah memegang pisau. Sedetik kemudian pisau sudah dilipat dengan cepat oleh Asuka.

"Tidak, terima kasih, sebaiknya kami pulang saja." ujar Sasuke dingin. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyeret Naruto untuk keluar dari rumah itu dengan segera. Asuka tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan segera turun ke meja makan.

"Ke mana teman-temanmu? Mengapa mereka tidak mencoba cupcake dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Mebuki heran. Mebuki bahkan tidak bertanya mengapa seragam Sasuke berlumur darah.

"Mereka bukan temanku." ucap Asuka seraya mengambil satu cupcake dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali lahap.

"Cupcake buatan Kaasan enak," puji Asuka.

"B-benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah."

"Tadi malam Kaasan mengunci kamar tidur, ya? Kenapa?"

"Ah? Mungkin karena kebiasaanku saja..." balas Mebuki sekenanya. Hatinya mencelos diiringi perasaan was-was. Rupanya rasa takut yang terpancar darinya segera ditangkap oleh Asuka.

Asuka menyeringai. "Mana mungkin aku ingin mencelakai ibuku sendiri kan?"

Mebuki menelan ludah.

 **サスサク**

"Jelaskan sekarang sebelum aku menggunakan cara kasar, _Dobe_."

Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk dengan wajah muak di kamar Naruto. Ia harus tahu semua yang harus ia ketahui, apalagi ini menyangkut tentang Sakura. Kenapa? Entahlah, Sasuke merasa ia perlu tahu. Ia bahkan tak mengabaikan luka di punggungnya, diobati pun tidak. Ia tak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau bingung. Aku merasa hal ini cepat atau lambat harus kau ketahui, jadi—"

"Brengsek, cepatlah!"

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu hanya bisa menghela napas kasar. Sasuke dan emosi sungguh bukan perpaduan yang bagus.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura memiliki dua kepribadian."

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak kaget?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Baginya, ini merupakan suatu penjelasan yang masuk akal mengapa sikap Sakura sangat kontradiksi akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku heran mengapa kau tidak kaget atau semacamnya. Pertama kalinya aku tahu Sakura memiliki kepribadian ganda, aku kaget setengah mati. Bahkan aku jadi takut,"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia menjelaskan hal yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke.

"Entahlah, _Teme_. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang membuat Asuka muncul,"

Sasuke terdiam menunggu penjelasan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun kembali berbicara.

"Sepanjang yang kuingat, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Asuka, bukan Sakura. Sakura dulu sewaktu kecil selalu bertemu denganku dalam wujud Asuka, tak pernah dalam wujud Sakura,"

"Lalu SMA?"

"Er... Ini bagian terpentingnya. Semenjak ada insiden saat kami kelas 9, sejak saat itu Asuka tidak pernah muncul lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura yang muncul."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu seperti yang kau lihat. Dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12, itulah Sakura yang kau kenal. Sakura yang selalu saja mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Insiden?"

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah bercerita terlalu jauh.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu ada insiden apa. Ini untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Ceritakan padaku, insiden apa yang membuat Asuka tidak muncul selama 3 tahun ini?"

"Baiklah, kau yang menang, dasar keras kepala. Akan kuceritakan. Insiden, ya? Er... Asuka membunuh seseorang saat kami kelas 9. Haha, kau kaget kan kali ini? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya sudah berapa yang mati dibunuh oleh Asuka sedari kami kecil..."

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Asuka pergi begitu saja setelah melenyapkan nyawa orang? Apa dia ingin menumpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Sakura?" ucap Sasuke geram.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham," balas Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Kilat emerald dari bocah berusia enam tahun ini berbinar. Tangannya yang mungil serta berisi menggenggam kertas berisi tinta merah dengan tanda '98' tercetak di sana.

"Kaa-san lihat! Aku dapat nilai bagus! Sensei tadi memujiku! Aku dapat nilai paling bagus di kelas!"

Sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum bangga, "wah, Sakura memang hebat—"

"Apa yang harus kau banggakan dari nilai tak sempurna begitu?! Anak bodoh! Seharusnya kau malu karena tidak mendapat nilai 100!"

Kedua pasang manik itu tercekat mendengar kalimat tidak menyenangkan dari Sang Ayah. Bocah dengan manik emerald itu hanya bisa menahan tangis. Sang Istri hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, memprotes ucapan Sang Suami.

"Sakura mendapat nilai paling bagus di kelas! Itu jelas membanggakan!"

Sang Ayah hanya berdecih pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan melihat koran yang tadi ia baca. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok menyamai tinggi anaknya yang kini sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Hei, Anak Bodoh. Jangan banggakan nilai tidak sempurna itu lain kali."

Jemari Sang Anak bergetar semakin kencang ketika ucapan Sang Ayah menusuk hatinya.

 _._

 _._

"Kau gila?! Sakura masih terlalu kecil!"

"Diam."

"Ya Tuhan! Sakura itu perempuan! Tidakkah kau lupa?!

Sakura, nama yang sedari tadi sebut hanya diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Usianya sudah delapan tahun. Prestasi sekolahnya selalu yang terbaik. Namun, hal ini kurang—bahkan tidak membanggakan—untuk Ayahnya.

Sang Ayah hanya menyeringai begitu mendengar ucapan Istrinya, "ya. Aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa anak kita seorang perempuan."

Dengan kasar Sang Ayah menarik surai merah muda Sakura, terkejut serta rasa sakit langsung menghampiri perasaannya.

"Dengar, kau harus menguasai Karate. Aku tak peduli kau ini perempuan, yang jelas aku ingin anakku menguasai Karate. Kau ingin membanggakanku, bukan?"

Setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura, dengan isakan kecil ia mengangguk,

"A-aku ingin membanggakan Tou-san..."

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang baik."

.

.

Umurnya sepuluh tahun kala ia sudah memegang sabuk hitam. Setelah ujian kenaikan level, gadis menginjak remaja itu dengan semangat pulang ke rumah. Ingin menunjukkan sabuk hitam yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Senyum selalu tercetak di bibirnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara itu begitu familiar. Tangannya terhenti di atas pagar. Kegiataannya otomatis berhenti tatkala mendengar kalimat pertanyaan yang keluar dari tetangga sekaligus anak satu tempat karate-nya. Lelaki dengan surai blonde dan cengiran aneh.

"Namaku Naruto, kau siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Jawaban singkat sengaja ia berikan agar percakapan ini cepat selesai. Namun, nyatanya Naruto hanyalah seorang anak dengan tingkat rasa penasaran tinggi yang matanya berbinar begitu melihat sabuk di tangan Sakura.

"Sabuk hitam?! Waw! Kau hebat!"

Rona merah muda samar menerjang pipi chubby-nya, "Terima kasih."

"Aku juga tengah mengambil Taekwondo. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Sakura-chan!"

"Um! Mari berjuang!" Dan cengiran Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Langkah Sakura sedikit dipercepat ketika ia sudah membuka pintu rumah. Dengan tak sabar ia berteriak mencari Sang Ayah.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!"

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya ketika melihat Sang Ayah duduk di meja makan. Jemarinya terulur. Sabuk hitam ia perlihatkan.

"Lihat, Tou-san! Aku akhirnya mendapatkan sabuk hitam!"

"Oh, kau sudah mendapat sabuk hitam?"

"Um!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika sedikit pembuktian?"

"M-maksud Tou-san?"

Dan hari itu adalah kali pertama Sakura menangis kencang tatkala Sang Ayah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Kalimat-kalimat yang diterimanya, membuat hati kecilnya yang rapuh semakin hancur, rasanya lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit saat kepalanya dibenturkan ke tembok tiga kali oleh Sang Ayah.

"BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN! AKU INGIN ANAK LAKI-LAKI! KAU MATI PUN AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

.

.

Setelah Sakura dihajar habis-habisan kemarin, Mebuki dengan telaten merawat luka-luka Sakura, tetapi lukanya kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya, kepalanya mengalami pendarahan dan tangan kirinya mengalami keretakan sendi. Sakura pun sempat tidak sadarkan diri sehingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mebuki bungkam saat ditanya pihak rumah sakit apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Suaminyalah yang dengan lihai membual cerita mengenai kecelakaan Sakura yang terjatuh dari tangga rumah, sehingga pihak asuransi maupun pihak rumah sakit tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tak satupun air mata dan tangisan keluar dari mulut Sakura saat menjalani pengobatan. Tatapannya lebih banyak kosong. Bahkan, Mebuki merasa itu bukanlah Sakura yang biasanya.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu depan membuat Naruto berlari-lari untuk membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintu, bocah blonde itu terpana.

Naruto menatap aneh akan penampilan Sakura di hadapannya. Kepala mungil dengan surai pink Sakura kini tengah dibebat oleh perban. Bahkan jika Naruto tidak salah lihat, rambut Sakura bagian depan kiri dipotong asal-asalan. Gigi depan Sakura tanggal dua, luka lebam menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Namaku Asuka. Kau tinggal di sini ya? Boleh aku menginap?"

"A-asuka? Kemarin kau bilang namamu Saku—"

 **Seet—**

Asuka mengangkat kerah baju Naruto, "Aku Asuka."

Naruto, yang sepintas merasa kaget segera nyengir. "Oke, oke, Asuka, kau ingin main?"

"Yeah, tentu. Kita akan main polisi-polisian. Dan kujamin, rasanya akan seperti menangkap penjahat asli." seringai Asuka.

"Benarkah? Asyiikk!"

.

.

Sebulan setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, saat ibunya sedang berbelanja dan hanya ada dia dan ayahnya di rumah, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Tou-san, kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Karena kau perempuan."

"Tou-san, aku—"

"Dengar, Bocah Brengsek. Kau tahu kerugian apa saja yang ku dapat karena kau seorang perempuan?"

"…"

"Karena kau, margaku tidak bisa berlanjut. Ketika kau menikah kau memakai marga suamimu, bukan margaku. Karena kau, aku tidak bisa mewariskan perusahaanku untuk kau lanjutkan. Karena kau, aku tidak bisa mendapat warisan yang adil dari kakekmu. Karena kau adalah perempuan, mengerti?"

Dengan air mata yang siap turun, Sakura menjawab.

"Tou-san, aku bisa menjadi wanita karir yang sukses nanti dan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san hidup enak—"

Tawa sinis terdengar, sedetik kemudian Sang Ayah memasang wajah datar.

"Penawaran yang menarik. Tetapi, aku memunyai penawaran yang lebih menarik, mau dengar?"

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja? Toh, kau ada atau tidak sekarang tidak ada gunanya untukku."

Pupil emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa isi kepalanya mendadak kosong.

"Kau menginginkan anak perempuan, eh? Dasar tua bangka tak tahu diri. Kau pikir margamu sebagus apa hingga pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kau lah yang menjadi noda dalam keluarga Haruno. Kau tahu perusahaan bangkrut karena siapa? Itu karena kau yang tidak becus mengurus perusahaan. Kau ingin menyalahkan Sakura? Enak saja. **Mati saja kau** **!** "

Lelaki paruh baya itu menegok ke belakangnya. Ia terperangah. Hanya ada Sakura di situ.

"Aku yang berucap."

"Sakura, apa yang—?"

"Aku bukan Sakura. Aku Asuka. Aku anak laki-laki Ayah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah sialan?"

Anak bersurai pink itu menghembuskan napas kesal. "Sepertinya percuma ya, berbicara dengan bahasa manusia pada Ayah? Ayah ini apa sih? Binatang ya?"

 **DUAGH.**

Pukulan keras dilayangkan lelaki itu ke perut si gadis kecil.

"Pukul saja terus. Aku tidak merasakan sakit," erang gadis itu.

Dua pukulan dilayangkan lagi.

Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan luka lebam dan luka menganga di tangannya. Tanpa diduga gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, luka di tubuh Sakura sudah cukup untuk membuatmu masuk penjara atas tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga,"

"Sebenernya siapa kau?"

"Sekarang, biarkan aku yang membuat Ayah bangga. Pasti Ayah sudah lelah sekali dengan kehidupan, ya? Ayah ingin melihat surga? Caranya mudah sekali, coba Ayah lihat tanganku ini."

 **Ctek!**

'Sakura' menjentikkan jarinya, puas, dan mendadak pandangan ayahnya menjadi kosong.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Ambil pistol yang ada di laci kamarmu dan bunuh dirimu sendiri. Di sini, di hadapanku. Begitu kau mendengarku menjentikkan jari, kau akan segera melaksanakan perintahku, kau mengerti?"

Ayahnya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar keras suara tembakan dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah memanggil polisi seperti yang kau suruh tadi." ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Dahinya mengernyit saat ia melihat Ayah Asuka sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Kerja bagus."

"Eh, Ayahmu kenapa? Dia pingsan? Apakah kau pukul?"

"Pingsan? Tidak, lebih baik dari itu. Dia tidak akan ada lagi untuk memarahi Sakura."

.

.

Kini, Asuka dan Naruto sudah menginjak kelas 8 SMP. Naruto menunggu di kamarnya sampai Asuka datang. Hari ini Asuka bolos sekolah karena masih harus menghadiri persidangan ayahnya. Rupanya pihak kepolisian menganggap kematian ayahnya tidak wajar sehingga mereka mencurigai Asuka, walaupun Asuka masih di bawah umur. Maka digelarlah persidangan, dan hari ini merupakan persidangan akhir dan hasil keputusan hakim diperdengarkan.

"Bagaimana hasil persidangannya?" tanya Naruto cemas. Tentu saja ia pernah menjadi saksi di persidangan itu. Dia membela mati-matian Asuka karena yakin temannya itu tidak bersalah.

Asuka melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan kasar. "Yah, sidang tolol. Seperti yang sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Aku tidak akan bersalah. Aku melakukan pembelaan diri dari percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh ayah kandungku sendiri. Dan aku masih terlalu kecil untuk dipenjara. Lagipula sidik jari di pistol itu sidik jari Si Tua Bangka itu jadi aku bebas dari kata tersangka,"

"Serius deh. Ayahmu benar-benar bunuh diri? Buat apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Buat apa dia melakukannya? Dia pasti sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri makanya tidak mau disalahkan saat perusahaan bangkrut. Dia bunuh diri karena takut dituntut."

"Katamu sidik jari di pistol itu sidik jari Ayahmu. Dia benar-benar bunuh diri?" desak Naruto.

"Mana mungkin? Aku yang menghipnotisnya sedikit supaya dia berhalusinasi dan voila, mati. Kau tahu kan aku ini pintar?"

Naruto terdiam. Baru kali ini tahu kebenaran kasusnya. Jadi, dugaan hati kecilnya bahwa Asuka bersalah itu benar?

Insting kemanusiaan Naruto agak terkoyak mendengar pernyataan Asuka. Namun, insting kemanusiaannya lebih kecil daripada insting herbivoranya yang sekarang merasa ketakutan karena telah berteman dengan seorang teman yang layaknya karnivora.

 _"Dia membunuh Ayahnya sendiri? Apa dia gila? Dia... Bisa membunuhku kapan saja kalau dia mau,"_

"Aku pintar kan?" ulang Asuka, lagi. Dia ingin Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I-iya, kau pintar."

 **Duk.**

Asuka memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kalau kau tahu aku pintar, kau pasti lebih pintar lagi untuk tahu bahwa kau akan tamat kalau mengkianatiku, Naruto."

Naruto menelan ludah.

.

.

"Kau dapat surat dari Toneri." ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Asuka yang tengah merokok.

"Cih, bocah ini sampai kapan mau bermain-main dengan Sakura? Dia pikir siapa dirinya?"

"Sepertinya Sakura menyukainya." ujar Naruto gamblang.

"Ngomong apa kau?"

Naruto tertawa takut-takut dan membela diri, "Yeah, wajar kalau anak seumuran kita sekarang sedang suka dengan lawan jenis kan?"

"Kukira kau ini homo."

"Sialan."

.

.

"Kau suka denganku?" seringai 'Sakura'.

"Ya. Dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku." ujar Toneri mantap.

"Kau tahu kan aku suka berkelahi dengan laki-laki?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Bagiku kau sangat unik."

"Aku suka dengan lelaki yang lebih kuat dariku. Kau bisa panjat pohon yang ada di sana?"

Toneri melihat pohonnya. Bukan pohon yang menjanjikan untuk dipanjat. Toneri tahu akan sulit menaklukan hati Sakura. Banyak rumor yang ia dengar bahwa belum ada satupun cowok yang berhasil mengencani Sakura hingga saat ini.

" _Mungkin semua cowok yang ditolak Sakura itu lemah. Mereka tidak berani melakukan hal ekstrim demi Sakura. Aku menyukainya, dan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku berberda dengan cowok-cowok lain,"_ pikir Toneri.

"Coba kau gantung dirimu di pohon itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan menikahimu."

Tanpa ragu Toneri menaiki kursi kayu yang ada di bawah pohon dan mengalungkan tali ke lehernya. Posisinya persis seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Toneri merasakan tali kasar menggesek kulit lehernya. Ia agak tercekik.

"Ambil kursinya, Naruto."

Sejenak, Naruto ragu untuk menuruti perintah Asuka.

"Dia bisa mati," bisik Naruto pelan.

"Tentu saja mati. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang gantung diri? Hidup panjang umur? Kau mau melawak, huh?" kata Asuka riang.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" mulut Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak berucap seperti itu.

"Ya, aku sudah gila sampai ingin melenyapkan lelaki brengsek ini ke neraka."

Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya. Bingung mau melakukan apa. Asuka yang perintahnya tak digubris Naruto, segera menendang kursi kayu di bawah kaki Toneri. Kini pemuda tampan berambut silver itu tak memiliki sesuatu untuk menopang massa tubuhnya. Pemuda itu meronta.

Wajah Toneri yang sudah melotot dengan ekspresi sesak napas, berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan sambil memegangi tali yang ada di lehernya.

"Kau mau di sini? Ayo pergi," ajak Asuka dengan gerakan lehernya.

"Hei, di-dia bisa mat—Hei, tunggu aku, Asuka!" teriak Naruto mengejar Asuka.

.

.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Bisa aku minta satu hal padamu?" ucap Naruto pada Asuka yang tengah memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Apa peduliku?"

"Sialan kau. Aku serius. Kau jangan pernah berakting lagi jadi Sakura. Itu menyeramkan sekali mengingat Sakura yang manis malah menyuruh orang gantung diri membuatku mual,"

"Sakura yang manis? Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Aku lebih menyukai nyawaku," gumam Naruto.

Asuka terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau menyukai Sakura."

"Aku cukup berpengalaman berteman denganmu. Kau sedang berbohong sekarang."

Asuka terkekeh. Adegan demi adegan berkelebat di benak Naruto silih berganti.

Naruto ingat kala itu, sebelum Toneri merenggang nyawa.

Sakura dengan senyum malu-malunya menyerahkan bekal ke pria bersurai silver itu. wajahnya benar-benar seperti wanita kasmaran. Tipikal gadis jatuh cinta. Naruto sadar bahwa Sakura sebenarnya menyukai Toneri.

Namun, sayang nyatanya Asuka tidak setuju.

"Cowok bajingan. Dia pikir Sakura pembantu sampai harus membuatkannya bekal? Karena itu juga Sakura kesiangan!" adalah ucapan Asuka kala itu sambil menghisap rokok.

Asuka selalu lebih dulu mendatangi Naruto dan mengobrol layaknya sahabat. Sedangkan Sakura tidak akan pernah melakukannya maka itu Naruto sangat tahu kapan ia menjadi Asuka kapan ia menjadi Sakura.

Setelah kejadian itu Asuka gencar menghina bahkan mencaci Toneri. Melimpahkan semua rasa kesal pada Naruto. Naruto cukup pintar untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Setidaknya ia diam dan menyusun rencana. Bagaikan bermain petak umpet. Ia harus menjaga selalu perkataan dan ekspresinya jika berhadapan dengan Asuka. Ia tak ingin temannya ini bertindak di luar batas lagi, ia ingin mencegahnya. Namun, hari ini ia tahu, dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Asuka.

Nyatanya, hari di mana Toneri tamat datang juga. Apa motif Asuka? Ingin melindungi Sakura? Dari apa?

Atau mungkin karena Asuka sangat menyayangi Sakura hingga enggan melihat Sakura memiliki pacar? Entahlah.

Siapa yang tahu?

 **to be continued.**


End file.
